Dangerous Beauty
by not.your.baby
Summary: HP/BZ, Grey Harry, Powerful Harry. Harry Potter has decided he's had enough of being a pawn in this war.
1. Chapter 1

I know I haven't updated any of my stories recently, I'm really sorry about that, I haven't had a laptop and have been really ill. I will try and get the updated as soon as possible. I've had the idea for this story for quite a while and wanted to make a start on it. It's a powerful, grey Harry, HP/BZ story. As always let me know what you like, what you hate, and anything you really want to see.

Also desperately need a beta for this, because I'm useless with spelling so drop me a message if you're interested.

Please review, and I promise I'll try to get My Soul and a Veelas Mate updated ASAP

The cloaked figure strode through Knockturn Alley, with his hood pulled up, masking his identity completely, a path cleared around him, as if the strong magical aura surrounding him was physically forcing those around him back.

The figure swore under his breath, he was late, and he had a feeling that this meeting could well end up being very beneficial to him, although there was little he needed; a fair few vast Gringotts vaults, filled with gold, jewels and magical artefacts made him the wealthiest wizard in Britain, and his recent magical inheritance had increased his core to at least match, if not beat, those of Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Having finally reached his destination, a small, but exclusive restaurant, catering for only the richest witches and wizards, just off of Knockturn alley, Harry Potter dropped his hood, knowing that the buildings many enchantments and wards would stop all but a select few from realising his identity.

The restaurant's owner, Mr Jameson smiled in greeting, "Lord Potter, it's good to see you again. Your date is already here."

Harry smiled back lightly, taking the joke for what it was, "alas Jameson, not a date I fear, just another business meeting."

"I must admit this does not surprise me Lord Potter," Jameson replied, "I must admit that you do not seem the type to fall for her particular charms. The lady has booked a private suit, if you would follow me."

"you know me far too well Jameson" Harry laughed as he followed to the door of the suit, knowing that Jameson, the owner of the upper class restaurant was not only bound to keep the secrets of his customers, but was also possibly the most trusted, and trustworthy, man in Britain.

Harry knocked lightly on the door before entering. The only occupant of the room was known as one of the most beautiful in Britain, the Black Widow, famous for marrying rich men, who all had mysteriously died soon after.

"lady Zabini, it's a pleasure to see you" Harry said, bowing his head.

"the pleasure is all mine, Lord Potter, thank you so much for agreeing to see me today" Lady Zabini replied. The two occupants of the room took their seats, both running their eyes over the menus that had appeared before the before pressing their wands to their choices.

Once the menus had disappeared, and the wine glasses on the table had magically filled themselves, Harry decided that it was time to begin talking. "So Lady Zabini, I assume from the fact that you invited me here that you know a little more about me than the majority of Britain does".

Lady Zabini smiled, "A little," she admitted, taking a small sip of wine, "This beauty comes as both a blessing and a curse, part of that blessing comes from the fact that most men will tell me anything I wish to know."

"and the curse?" Harry asked,

Lady Zabini smiled sadly, "the curse is why I am here today, the Dark Lord has decided that he wishes to… have me", she shuddered, "and that if he can't have me, he has a 'use' for Blaise. I am a proud woman Lord Potter, but I am prepared to beg for the protection of myself and my son in the circumstances."

Lady Zabini looked so desperate in that moment that Harry had no doubt of her honesty, and no doubt in the fact that he would help her, he would however do his best to secure the best possible deal for his side in this war.

He nodded slowly, thinking about his options, before asking, "and in return for this protection, what are you offering?"

"Anything" Lady Zabini quickly return, jumping at the chance to be spared a fate worse than anything else than she could imagine. "I am a decent dualist, and I am better at potions than Severus Snape. I would offer myself to you, but you do not seem to be quite as effected by me as most men" she smiled sadly again, as if wishing that this would not the case.

Harry nodded thoughtful, "I will offer both you and Blaise protection in exchange for a vow of loyalty and your help in winning this law. However, there is a way I can offer your son much more protection, and by extension yourself too."

Lady Zabini looked confused for a moment, before gasping. "are you offering him a chance to…" she trailed off, looking astounded.

Harry smiled, "I have been looking for a consult, and Blaise would certainly fit the requirements"

Lady Zabini still looked shocked, "I will not enter him into a contract without his consent, I can't do that to him. Will your protection be revoked?" she asked.

Harry thought that there might be more to the story than she was letting on, but let it go for now, "I completely understand, I will still welcome you to my side. But I will ask you to talk to Blaise about it. I really need to get going, so take this portkey, the password is serpent, it will take you to a safe house, get your stuff together and then use it, I'll be by in a few days to talk some more"

"thank you Lord Potter", lady Zabini smiled as Harry pulled his hood up and departed from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

So apparently I'm in a writing mood, second chapter is ready already. Not the best chapter, but lots of information. The next chapter should have more action though

Again no beta, so please forgive any mistakes and let me know if you're interested in doing it.

Harry was sitting in his room in his aunt and uncles house, pondering the future of this war and his next move. It had been two days since his visit with Lady Zabini, and tomorrow he would take the risk of leaving Privet Drive once again to find out her answer.

Harry felt strangely nervous, and he knew that if Blaise's answer was yes he would have to marry immediately, anything else would place Blaise in too much danger. While taking a consort was something Harry strongly wished to do, there was no doubting that the choice to do so would push his plans forward massively, and he needed to be prepared.

Harry walked over to his desk, where Hedwig was sitting in her open cage and began to run his fingers through her feathers. He done so well to keep his magical inheritance hidden from everyone, even Dumbledore. It had come on his 15th birthday, a shock of magic through his system that had left him unconscious for a whole day. When he woke he found a letter from Gringotts, with a brief explanation and a portkey to the bank.

When harry had arrived at the bank his inheritance had been explained by his personal accounts manager, that due to Harrys powerful magical core and the lack of a head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Harry had come into his inheritance, a massive expansion of his magical core, changes to his physical appearance and a break on the trace, meaning he could now do magic with no ministry interference. He had also inherited what could only be described as a _fuck_ load of money. It turned out that the money that he had been using since entering the magical world aged 11 was just a small fund set up by his parents for his schooling, and that the actual Potter volts, along with those of a few families that had married in came to about 20 times that of the Malfoy family. Harry had also gained a 3 seats on the Wizengamot, which along with his role as the head of an Ancient and Most Noble House gave him significant political power, as well as finical.

Since his inheritance, Harry had been using glamour's to cover his new height and muscles, as well as the house ring that now sat proudly on his finger. The reason for this had at first left Harry massively sad, but now left him seething, and that reason was that Dumbledore had been lying to him. Griphook, the first goblin that Harry had ever met, and now his account manager, had explained to him that while he had been too young to control his accounts, Dumbledore had been controlling them as his magical guardian. Not only had Dumbledore been siphoning money for the Order of the Phoenix from the accounts, which Harry had learnt was a secret society that Dumbledore had set up to try to defeat Voldemort, but he had also been paying 1000 Galleons a year to both Mrs Weasley and the Durselys for his 'upkeep'. But that hadn't been the betrayal that stung the most, that had come in the 100 galleons a month that had been paid to Ronald Weasley, starting from the month before they had started school. Harry had been completely heartbroken at the thought that his best friend had been paid to spend time with him.

It had taken Harry a while to get over the betrayal of so many people that he loved, but once he started thinking about it had started to make some sense. The Weasley family just happening to be at the station at the time he was, shouting loudly about muggles, Ron deserting him because of the triwizard tournament, his jealousy about Harry's fame and money, despite knowing how much he hated the attention that he got, and the fact that he had been tested against Voldemort every damn year. Harry was kind of pissed with himself for not noticing before, I mean really, the man who 'knew everything that was going on at Hogwarts' not noticing Voldemort growing out of the back of a teachers head like a really odd fucking tumour. Yeah sure.

Hedwig pecked his finger and hooted in indignation, and Harry was brought out of his thoughts to a very pissed off looking bird; apparently he'd been stroking too hard. "sorry girl" he said sheepishly, offering a treat in the hopes of forgiveness.

Dumbledore had set a marriage contract for him too. Harry shook his head and laughed at the thought of that, thanking his lucky stars that he'd been able to invalidate that one. Not that Ginny wasn't a lovely girl, just a bit feminine for his tastes, not that he was her type either. Him and Ginny had had quite a long chat about it the year before, he had been getting a little worried about her fangirl attitude and wanted to let her down easy. Not that he needed to worry, Ginny had told him that the Harry Potter fangirl act had only had one purpose; to hide her true feeling, as she'd been worrying about coming out as a lesbian. The true object of Ginny's affections had turned out to be a lot smarter and bushy haired than Harry.

Since then Harry had spent his time going through books on pureblood tradition, and the role as Lord Potter, as well as making a start on sorting through his assets. He had also started recruiting to build a new side in the war, a grey side, that was prepared to do what it had to in order to defeat Voldemort.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts, he needed to be prepared if Blaise agreed to his proposal. "Dobby" he called lightly, smiling at the strange elf when he appeared, "I would like you to please get a team together to prepare Potter Manor for occupancy, hopefully I will be moving in very soon"

When Dobby had stopped nodding enthusiastically and disappeared again, Harry started getting ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's a slightly short chapter, the next one is already in progress. Massive thank you to everyone who reviewed. Thought I'd do a couple of quick polls, just to see where people want this to go, so please let me know if you'd rather see these people in the Order, with Harry, or as Death Eaters: Moody, Draco, Pansy, Bill, Lupin. I already have some ideas, but it would be good to find out what other people think.

I also need a beta for this story, so message me if you're interested

And pretty please review, it makes me very happy.

Harry woke to a very irritating owl pecking at his hand. He sighed and took the scroll from the bird's claws. Relieved of its duties, the owl barged Hedwig out of the way to get to her water bowl. Harry read the message and swore, he was being collected tomorrow evening. Which meant he had to make a decision. Damn.

Harry cleared his head of thoughts regarding the _esteemed_ headmaster, he had more important things to worry about today. He had sent a house elf to the safe house the Zabini's were staying in yesterday morning, to inform them that he would be attending the residence today, and he needed to get ready to go. After a quick shower, Harry dressed and applied the necessary glamour and protection charms, before closing his eyes and pushing power into the ward that he had placed on his room. The ward had been the hardest piece of magic that Harry had ever performed, even with step by step instructions for the goblins, but had allowed him to keep his new-found power a secret. When activated, the ward mimicked Harry's magical aura, fooling Dumbledore's wards, so that it appeared that he hadn't left the safety of Privet Drive. It also tricked the Durselys into thinking that he was still in his room, but made them not want to bother him.

With the ward activated, Harry left his room quickly and made his way down Privet Drive and on to Wisteria Way, where the protection wards ended. Looking around to ensure there were no muggles or any of Dumbledore's spies around, Harry cursed when he sensed a magical presence in the bush behind him. However, relief flooded him when a familiar pink haired woman straightened up and said "watcha Harry".

"hey Tonks," Harry smiled at the young woman, happy that it was one of Dumbledore's less loyal spies. He and Tonks had had a long chat about things a couple of weeks ago when he had caught her outside his window, and she had been the first to switch her loyalty to the grey side. Mainly because she thought that the Order wasn't doing enough to protect people. Her and Harry had become very close over the last few weeks, and Harry now trusted her completely. She had become a little like an annoying big sister, that he gave orders to, which was a little odd, but they made it work.

"so are you off to see your little crush" she teased, good-heartedly.

Harry smiled lightly, "if anyone asks, I haven't left the house", and with that he turned on his heal and vanished, reappearing at the front door of a small cottage in Devon.

Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves Harry raised his fist and knocked on the door, which swung open to reveal a house elf. Harry stepped into the hallway of the cottage, as the house elf bowed in greeting, "hello Lord Potter, The Lady Zabini is in the sitting room, I shall prepare the tea".

Harry thanked the elf before making his way along the hall to the small sitting room. Lad Zabini was sat on an armchair, looking much more relaxed that she had at their last meeting. She straightened as Harry walked into the room, but Harry was too busy staring at the rooms other occupant. Blaise Zabini was the most beautiful man that Harry had ever seen.

Harry shook himself slightly, reminding himself why he was here in the first place.

"I hope you have found the space adequate for the last few days Lady Zabini" he said, looking at the witch. "and that you have spoken to your son about my offer" at this point Harry looked back at Blaise, who looked slightly nervous.

Harry took a seat on the chair opposite Blaise and smiled at him reassuringly, "but first, so you know that you will be protected by me and the Order of Circe no matter what your answer, I wish first to initiate you into the Order. I want to warn you though; the initiation includes a magical oath and marking"

Harry watched the other two occupants of the room shift uncomfortably in their seats at the thought of taking a mark, something only done in recent years by Death Eaters, making the idea taboo in todays magical society.

Harry noticed their discomfort and decided to explain his reasoning, "although Voldemort marks his followers in a similar way, the mark you receive will only be visible to other members of the order and those you wish to see it, it will also not cause you any pain. The magic itself is closer to the bond that ancient lords used to use to bind themselves to their allies, it will bond our magic, and is a sign of both loyalty and protection." Harry explained. He could understand their hesitancy, he had been hesitant when Hermione had explained the idea to him last year, before any of the stuff with Dumbledore had happened. Hermione had explained that it would be a possible way to bind his supporters together, giving them all additional protection. Hermione had been the first to bond to him, and he had been aware of her aura ever since, and instinctively knew that if anything happened he would know immediately, and be able to trace her easily to help her. Harry was now also extremely grateful that he and Ron hadn't been on speaking terms when they first spoke about the plan, as Harry hadn't been sure, even after they became friends again, if he trusted Ron enough to make that bond.

Harry looked at the Zabini's who had both listened carefully and were both carefully thinking over his idea. Harry was surprised when Blaise spoke up first.

"That seems like a reasonable request, Lord Potter. It would be stupid of you to not get an assurance of loyalty." Blaise said. Lady Zabini looked surprised that Blaise had spoken up first, but nodded her agreement to what her son had said.

Harry smiled, happy they had agreed, before gesturing to the ground before him, and asking who wished to be first. Lady Zabini spoke up this time, kneeling before Harry. She looked surprised when Harry also dropped to his knees, and took her hands in his own.  
"by the grace of the magic of light and of dark,

By the light of the sun and the light of the stars,

Mother Circe please bind us, allies in war." As harry uttered the incantation to start the spell he felt their magic combine to swirl around them.

Once the spell circle was complete and the two of them were circled by the magic, harry began his vow.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, freely and most willingly give my loyalty to you, and in this bond, shall do my utmost to protect you and to fight with you for the Order of Circe"

Lady Zabini shivered as she felt Harry's powerful magic run up her arm, before replying "I, Lady Isabella Antoinette Zabini, Dowager of the Nobel House of Zabini, freely and most willingly give my loyalty and service to you, and in this bond, shall do my utmost to protect you and to fight with you for the Order of Circe"

The magic around them swirled with the power of the new vow, before settling. They both forced a last surge of power into the bond, before saying "so mote it be". The circle swirled as a mark formed on Lady Zabini's left wrist, a golden challis with a dragon wrapped around in the same emerald green of Harrys eyes. The spell broke, the magic disappearing from the air, as Lady Zabini examined her wrist.

Blaise took his place next, and the ritual was repeated. Once both Zabini's were fully sworn in members of the order, Harry turned his attention to the second matte. He took a deep breath and asked Blaise if he had made his decision.


End file.
